


quiznos

by M0TH_er



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0TH_er/pseuds/M0TH_er
Summary: (stupid name a side) i have no idea what this is or what I'm doing so bare with me.Welcome to *quiznos* a dnd style story I'm writing based on characters I had a bunch of my friends design. With some help from another friend I created this world and the back stories for this huge group of characters, and because I'm a shit writer I have have to write all their backstories as individual chapters before I even start the actual story line. Its a lot so bare with me.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prologue, I hope it makes sense. This is supposed to help set up the world the story actually takes place in and how it looks and works. the first chapter is introducing the first character and the next characters will get their own chapters. does this make any sense? 
> 
> Also I don't think i have to say anything but I DON'T own quiznos the fast food chain. I don't know how i started using it but this is legit all i could think of. Quiznos don't sue me please I know your brand is copy righted but I'm crediting you so please don't come for me .
> 
> another note: I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL I"M GAY I DID MY BEST

Protologue:  
Three realms 

Celosia,  
A land of steel and glass.  
A concrete palace, seperated from two worlds full of magic.   
Cityscapes littered with technological advances, that thrive on pollution and toxic masculinity.   
Skies of reds and purples shine over skin shades of the rainbow.   
The Arduen people are both proud and incredibly selfish.  
The invasive species of Celosian land, progressing over millions of years and amounting to nothing more than a damaged community and pollution.   
You will not find a rural piece of land in Celosia.   
Concrete and Steel make this society thrive.  
Why ruin it with a natural green?   
Arduens are human creatures in theory, but their skin could be any shade of the rainbow, and their eyes, they have four eyes.   
Most of the Arduen people use two of their eyes, the lower set, to see.   
If their upper set were in use, it would be to see into another's soul.   
Secrets and memories would unfold. If only Arduen’s knew how to use their second set of eyes.   
Some do, they learn as children, they build up this natural talent only to be beaten for learning to be different. (sound familiar?)  
The Arduen people thrive on social interaction but only for self gain.   
Simply put they usually tend to be selfish.  
The Arduens want nothing more than to build and grow so they can bring in profit large enough to sustain their own ever growing greed.   
Not all Arduens are like this though, but it is the unfortunate majority.   
Guillard,  
An expansive land of variety and magic.   
Vast lands covered in green.   
Kingdoms and territories.  
Unified by magic and old appliances.  
Guillard is home to many species, all unified by their shared land.   
While magic ran wild in Guillard, technology did not.   
Guillard was well off enough that the realm as a whole could import old technology from Celosia.  
Thus providing Celosia with profit to build upon their greed and Guillard to fulfill the needs of its many people.  
Some territories bought more, some bought less, but all areas populated had technology used and old.   
The creatures of Guillard were vast and varied.  
Vampire, orcs, spirits, elven being all live here amongst small towns and large cities.  
With such a variety of people living in Guillard there is bound to be both integrated and separated communities.   
Many states and cities have a large mix of species living amongst each other with little to know issue.   
The areas where one species rules, that's where many problems rise.   
No one species is entirely guilty, but communities with no diversity amongst them tend to be more territorial.   
Wars have simply started over superiority.   
If you enter without a fair warning, sometimes even though you are only passing through, you might find yourself beaten or killed.   
Since Guillard is so vast and territory is split amongst so many, there are no rules against this.   
Realm wide law simply does not exist.   
Many travel the expansive lands of Guillard, but none explore without caution.   
Verbena,   
Ethereal land of botanical wonder.   
Stone and marble build up this magical society.   
Magic runs wild and free here.   
Verbena isn’t as populated as Guillard but its people are just as varied.   
Those who live in Verbena tend to live in one of the three cities or one of its many rural townships.   
All of Verbenas communities are integrated, but many of these populated areas are lavish and expensive.   
While many people who come to Verbena come to learn and grow, some come to hold onto and flaunt their wealth.   
Within the dense forests lie large and lavish castles.   
Mansions only occupied by very few people.   
Verbena is a magic based society simply seperated due to distance.   
If the rich decide to build near a small village, no one will leave happy.  
Since their population is so small and spread out the people living in the rural developed areas of Verbena, they tend to live simple lives.   
A rich outsider moves in, it disrupts the flow of life, many are not happy to live beside the wealthy.  
Discourse always ensues.   
The cities of Verbena contain many of the academically inclined.   
The cities were built on expanding knowledge and bettering oneself.   
Beauty surrounds every inch of Verbena.   
Overgrown beauty.

Each of these realms are separated by a seemingly impenetrable barrier.  
Invisible to the naked eye.  
Gods cannot pass through.  
These realms are not separated by geography but by a force so strong no amount of power could break down the whole thing.   
The barrier has been around for as long as anyone in any realm could possibly remember.   
Some were able to make small breaks though.   
Small openings began to form, but since no one could completely shatter the barrier each realm collectively built through the cracks.   
Passageways were built to travel and to trade.   
Many years after the passages were built, train stations were introduced for efficacy.  
Many from Celosia and Guillard now travel back and forth for work, while others only travel to Verbena for enlightenment or vacation.  
Each of these trains are different and run based on varying needs.   
Trains from Celosia to Guillard for example run more than trains to Verbena.  
All trade between each realm is done through these stations as well as any fast inner realm travel.  
Some believe that the barrier will break.   
Some hope to no longer depend on the trains.  
The barrier still remains, strong and sturdy.  
It will be awhile before it truly breaks.


	2. Oleander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (stupid name a side) i have no idea what this is or what I'm doing so bare with me. 
> 
> Welcome to *quiznos* a dnd style story I'm writing based on characters I had a bunch of my friends design. With some help from another friend I created this world and the back stories for this huge group of characters, and because I'm a shit writer I have have to write all their backstories as individual chapters before I even start the actual story line. Its a lot so bare with me.
> 
> Introducing our first character Oleander this chapter is their introduction. the next chapters will be in a similar style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a bit sad. Im sorry. the next chapter is going to introduce Andromeda. Bare with me!
> 
> Also I don't think i have to say anything but I DON'T own quiznos the fast food chain. I don't know how i started using it but this is legit all i could think of. Quiznos don't sue me please I know your brand is copy righted but I'm crediting you so please don't come for me .
> 
> another note: I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL I"M GAY I DID MY BEST

Chapter one:   
Oleander 

Oleander, an Arduen from Celosia.  
Our story starts in many places but lets begin with them.   
Oleander was born in Obsidian city, one of Celosia’s many concrete jungles, to a deadbeat father and a soon to be dead mother. Their skin a lovely shade of pink, four eyes as bright as stars, and hardship is only to follow.   
Oleander was taught from a very young age that being themselves was the most useless thing anyone could be. As they grew they started to see, both sets worked. They would soon learn to hide that as soon as their mother died and their father hit them for the first time.   
It was common, many Arduen mothers grew sick years after their child was born. But not all of them jump off the roof of their dirty apartment building, in front of their child and husband no less.   
The intense emotions Oleander felt that day would follow them for the rest of their life. They truly believed that their mother's death was their fault. They would never learn that their father was a cheater.  
Life for Oleander was difficult but they pushed through. As soon as they could they moved out of their fathers house and left Celosia for good, there was nothing for them here. Taking what they could, Oleander grabbed the first train they could get.   
Guillard would be their new home, a family that loved them.   
They would find it here, they just knew it.   
The train ride was lonely and quiet. Many of the train's patrons were early risers, simply there for the first ride of the day in order to beat the mid morning rush.   
No one was going to even acknowledge them, great.   
An hour later and six stops in, Oleander departed the train station. They were in search of an opportunity, a chance to prove their worth, and make some cash.   
Oleander landed themselves in the second largest province in Guillard, Murkwell. A large plot of land near a vast lake. The city Oleander got off in was Bellmare city, it was a beautiful town near the capital of Murkwell. Bellmare had some opportunity.   
Before they left Oleander looked into Bellmare and other towns within walking distance. Bellmare had some clubs that could be hiring as well as a few vacant rooms in the local motel. They had no idea where they were going nor did they have a plan of action. All they knew is that if they scored a job within the next two days they could get a room at the Bellmare motel and possibly live there until they found a better place to live.   
They tried for hours, shop after shop they asked if anyone had a job opening. It was getting dark and they were having no luck whatsoever.   
It was getting late and most places were starting to close, but one place just opened. The freshwater, a local nightclub is what it seemed like on the outside. Oleander would have no idea what lied behind those doors, but once they walked in they would feel incredibly trapped. 

Leoline Freshwater was an orc despite what the name implied, he was the owner of The Freshwater. Seated in the back of the club, he watched as customers flooded in after their work day. 

Oleander was nervous, in the most intense way possible. They had never had a real job before, they were always turned down as soon as they walked through the door. So when they asked the bouncer by the door if there were any job openings here at The Freshwater, Oleander was not expecting the answer to be yes. 

The bouncer brought them to the back where Leoline sat comfortably in his booth, cigar in one hand, some kind of whisky in the other.   
Oleander wasn’t just nervous, now they were scared.   
An impromptu interview was not something Oleander was even remotely prepared for.  
They had no job experience, barely even a high school degree, how was this supposed to go?   
Their nerves were through the roof at this point.   
The bouncer that had walked them to the booth had shoved them down into the set across from who they assumed to be the boss, then he promptly left after stating “applicant” in a gruff mumbly voice. 

Nerves running wild Oleander sat quietly, awaiting judgement from their (hopefully) soon to be boss.   
“ Welcome to The Freshwater” the orc spoke slowly, “my name is Leoline, what brings you to my club?’   
His words were spoken with diction and control. He seemed less threatening than before, Oleander loosened the grip on their hands.   
Desperate to seem relaxed.   
“I’m, uh. I’m looking to apply for a job sir”  
Their voice shook, Oleander cringed at the tone of voice they had used.   
Leoline actually seemed amused, “and do you have a resume for me?”  
“Resume? Oh, a resume. I uh I don’t have one” they stumbled over their word, already off to a terrible start.   
“First job then? That's quite alright, we tend to get a lot of first timers.” leoline paused for a moment, a stern look on his face.   
Oleander spoke up “My name is Oleander sir, I just got off the train from Celosia. I really need a job sir. I don’t have any experience sir, but I am willing to learn. Whatever you’re willing to give me I will take. Honest”  
Leoline looked Oleander once over, and took another moment to think.  
“Welcome to the family Oleander, You have much to learn”   
A wicked smile spread across Leolines face.   
Oleander had no idea that they had walked into an opportunity that they would never be free from.


End file.
